The cetane number of a fuel composition is a measure of its ease of ignition and combustion. With a lower cetane number fuel a compression ignition (diesel) engine tends to be more difficult to start and may run more noisily when cold; conversely a fuel of higher cetane number tends to impart easier cold starting, to lower engine noise, to alleviate white smoke (“cold smoke”) caused by incomplete combustion.
There is a general preference, therefore, for a diesel fuel composition to have a high cetane number, a preference which has become stronger as emissions legislation grows increasingly stringent, and as such automotive diesel specifications generally stipulate a minimum cetane number. To this end, many diesel fuel compositions contain ignition improvers, also known as cetane boost additives or cetane (number) improvers/enhancers, to ensure compliance with such specifications and generally to improve the combustion characteristics of the fuel.
Further, thermal stability is an important attribute of diesel fuel quality because of its function as a heat transfer fluid. Poor thermal stability, for example, may result in premature fuel filter plugging.
Currently, the most commonly used diesel fuel ignition improver is 2-ethylhexyl nitrate (2-EHN), which operates by shortening the ignition delay of a fuel to which it is added. However, 2-EHN can potentially have an adverse effect on the thermal stability of a fuel as it forms free radicals on decomposition at relatively low temperatures. 2-EHN begins to decompose at about 43° C. at atmospheric pressure. Poor thermal stability also results in an increase in the products of instability reactions, such as gums, lacquers and other insoluble species. These products can block engine filters and foul fuel injectors and valves, and consequently can result in loss of engine efficiency or emissions control.
2-EHN can also be difficult to store in concentrated form as it tends to decompose, and so is prone to forming potentially explosive mixtures. Furthermore, it has been noted that 2-EHN functions most effectively under mild engine conditions.
These disadvantages mean that it would be generally desirable to replace 2-EHN, whilst at the same time maintaining acceptable combustion properties.